totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Survivor: India
Winner Guessing Contest Guess a winner! The person with the correct guess gets something I'm not quite sure of yet. You can only guess one person, but that should be self-explanatory. Toadgamer80"It's just a f***ing stick!" 02:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Ahmad - SEET DUWN The saddest part is we're not getting paid that much! They never even buy us lunch! (talk) 13:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) *Aubrey - I'm licensed to chill 02:59, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Boris - ...Why not. Ravioli Ravioli Give me the Formuoli 08:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Chappy -'I Cannot Believe My Eyes...' 02:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Eddie - Leave it to Wikia to get your username backwards. Avery...I mean Fire. 02:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Eliza - After all this time? Always. 03:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Evie - Dakota Is The Best, Way Better Than You! 15:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) *Gertrude - "Eat yo' rice!" "Don't tell me to do nothin'." 02:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Jason - Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 18:31, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Kelly - Sunslicer2 Words are just words. '' 04:33, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Lambert - Doing this blindly, I'm basing it off the name. (chose this because of Adam Lambert xD) [[User:Echomist x|'Love Me']] ♥ or *Ludia - Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 02:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Marilyn - I can be selfish, you're so impatient, I feel like I'm at the end of the road. I can get low, I can get low, don't know which way is up, yeah, I can get high I can get high, like I can never come down. Calm me cursed, or just call me blessed if you can't handle my worst, you ain't getting my best. --Tis the season to be writing! 04:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Napoleon - highly unlikely but he's the only one left... ~ 'M M' 16:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) *Natalie - ZacAttack Rawr 19:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Nick - ALL WE WANNA DO IS EAT YOUR BRAINS 02:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Pennington - We found dove in a soapless place 02:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *Whitney - o wate u men blo ive? yes sory i get dem mixed up, 02:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat I pooped my pants when I saw this. :| 'Let it be known that Jon wakes up at noon...I have yet to see him wash a dish, or even clean a fish.' 03:59, January 20, 2013 (UTC) India? Mr. Aksaljalksjad should co-host it ;\ Jk, can't wait to see the cast. Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 13:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, guys! Glad you're excited. :D I'll definitely try to work on TDSS too, right now I'm gathering ideas for plot, eliminations, and ways to make the Carters les invisible. I'll start revealing characters today. :P Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 15:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you're starting a new series! Have fun with it. :P Leave it to Wikia to get your username backwards. Avery...I mean Fire. 02:26, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Fire! I think I will. :D Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 02:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Let me just say, this cast so far is freaking amazing. And I love the logo as well as the actual location. India is a really unique place that gives you a lot of room for creativity and stuff, so I hope the chapters are unique as well as the challenges. I'm really excited about this story, actually, it might be my favorite next to Tokyo. So far, my favorites are probably Aubrey and Eddie, but I love all of them, even Lambert who looks like a total ass (but I always root for those who are terrible people). Nick is also really interesting, he seems like he has a lot of stuff up his sleeve. That, or he might just be a dimwit/hippie. I also really enjoy the character images, you've definitely gotten better with details and stuff. Great so far, I cannot wait until it starts! :D 'Let it be known that Jon wakes up at noon...I have yet to see him wash a dish, or even clean a fish.' 03:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god, thanks for this, O. XD I enjoyed your predictions on the characters, and I think the chapters are gonna be really unique. I have great ideas for challenges and rewards, so I hope this doesn't disappoint! Toadgamer80"It's just a f***ing stick!" 02:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I read the chapter, and I loved it! I really hope you keep this balance of humour and strategy, and I know some people may not like too much humour in a Survivor story, but it's definitely the selling point of your stories. Now onto my first impressions: '''Ahmad': I remember you said he seemed like a character I would hate, well you were seriously wrong, Ahamad is hilarious, my favorite scene was definitely him building the shelter XD Aubrey: Aubrey is surprisingly likable. Not that she seemed unlikable, she just seemed boring. I guess she is my favorite character, seems like someone I would love on a real season of Survivor. Boris: Oh, Boris, I planned on having a character just like him in SSTD, but you know what happened XD I really like him, glad he wasn't first out. Chappy: Chappy <3 I loved his Gideoning in the tribal council XD Eddie: JER Kass. Me no like :c Eliza: Not much to say so far, really. Evie: I CAN GET LOUD TOO WTF? Gertrude: I really like her, Survivor needs more old ladies she ran away with all my money Eh, I didn't really like her, glad she was out, especially instead of Boris. Nick: Seems like an average guy, but he's in the alliance I like, so that automatically makes him cool. Pennington: He really seems like the odd man out in his tribe of mostly normal people. Even Boris can be considered normal next to him XD Whitney: Obligatory OTTNg.oddess. Only time will tell if I like her. I hope my opinions were useful... Or not. Can't wait for next chappy! Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 20:04, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Loved it. xD It was like Survivor, but with all the elements from a Toad story. ;\ xD I loved the cast. As for favorites, I'd say Chappy, Whitney, Gertrude (<3), Evie, Ludia, Pennington, Ahmad, Aubrey, Lambert and Natalie. And the returnees. xD I don't like Eddie, though. ;\ :P And KElly being INV. <3 GET THAT KELLY STATUS! I loved all the tribes interactions and dynamics. :P And, like a true Tode story, the humor. <3 Awww, I loved Natalie. :( I thought she was going to make it far tbh. ;\ Can't wait for more! :D "Eat yo' rice!" "Don't tell me to do nothin'." 23:23, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the comments, guys. :D Mana, I'm really glad you posted those first impressions, it gives me an opportunity to see which characters people like and don't like, and who I should develop more. ;\ Anyway, I'll get to the highlights: Glad you loved Ahmad, I knew you'd love him or hate him, and I was pleasantly surprised. :p I really like Aubrey so far, and I think I'd like her a lot too on Survivor, that alliance is definitely one of my favorites. Kelly was meant to be INV/UTR, so I'm glad she delivered. ;\ I was glad to hear that both of you guys liked the humor, it was my favorite part, and I'm glad that the strategy wasn't boring. XD Bruno, I love all the characters you said as favorites too, I think this cast is really likable and fun to write for. Natalie was a great character, but kinda meant to go out early. I'm glad she delivered, though. Anyway, thanks for the comments, guys! (Just typed out a long response but whatever ;\) Toadgamer80"It's just a f***ing stick!" 03:01, March 5, 2013 (UTC) OMG It's finally out :D Anyway, I loved the first chapter. I loved everyone, though my favorites were probably Ahmad, Pennngton, Boris, Gertrude, and Eddie. It seemed Survivor-like, while still being funny like a regular Toad story. I liked Natalie(she ran away with all my money) but I'd rather her go then Boris. Can't wair for more!The saddest part is we're not getting paid that much! They never even buy us lunch! (talk) 22:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Epic! :D Glad you liked it, I love writing for those characters too. (I'll comment on TDF soon ;\) Toadgamer80"It's just a f***ing stick!" 02:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Loved the new chapter! The interactions on Bandara, while there were less of them, were just as good as the ones on Hathi. Siska being an idiot <3333. I love Eddie, IDK why. It seems like I have an obsession with smug douches named Eddie, first with Caramoan, now this, XD Nick is kinda annoying tbh, I just hate the lazy guys who do nothing in Survivor. Pennington and Ahmad are best characters. Jusayin'. Awwwww, Aubrey's gone. :c I liked her, but I'd rather she go than Eddie. Excited for more (i'm totally not mad you haven;t commented on TDForest whaaaaaaa)The saddest part is we're not getting paid that much! They never even buy us lunch! (talk) 02:24, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the new comment, Epic. :D I'll comment on TDF tomorrow, I swear. Anyway, yeah, I love Bandara's interactions a lot too, and I'll definitely include more. Siska is great to write for, and I honestly like Eddie, even though he's such a douche. XD I knew Nick would be a polarizing character, I understand why you hate him. :p and I loved Aubrey too, she was great, but Eddie had to stay in for plot purposes ;\ Glad you liked the chapter! :D Green eyes glare, pirates sitting in the captain's chair. 03:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, read it! So, I'm definitely getting the winner vibe from Nick this chapter (and also Ludia, but that's other story). Jason trying to fish with a f*cking stick <3 But yeah, Surprisingly, I'm liking Bandara better as a tribe. Boris, and especially Chappy, are my favorites so far, I'm hoping a least one of them gets really far. And Kelly is a g.oddess. Wouldn't surprise me if she got suddenly visible and was eliminated next episode. Aww, too bad Aubrey's gone, even though I kinda figured after Eddie was the bottom 2 with her. He seems like a character that will stay around for a long time... Unfortunately. He's definitely my least favorite if you haven't noticed ;\ Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 17:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Mana! Bandara actually has some great moments, I'm really looking forward to them since they kind of have the more complex characters, but also some really funny ones like Boris and Chappy, who I both love writing for. Kelly was purposely INV this episode, but she was definitely a g.oddess <3 Eddie is obviously one of those characters people hate, I love writing for him because he's such a jerk. XD Thanks for the comment. :D Green eyes glare, pirates sitting in the captain's chair. 17:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC)